1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to viral variants exhibiting reduced sensitivity to particular agents and/or reduced interactivity with immunological reagents. More particularly, the present invention is directed to hepatitis B virus (HBV) variants exhibiting complete or partial resistance to nucleoside or nucleotide analogs and/or reduced interactivity with antibodies to viral surface components including reduced sensitivity to these antibodies. The present invention further contemplates assays for detecting such viral variants, which assays are useful in monitoring anti-viral therapeutic regimens and in developing new or modified vaccines directed against viral agents and in particular HBV variants. The present invention also contemplates the use of the viral variants to screen for and/or develop or design agents capable of inhibiting infection, replication and/or release of the virus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bibliographic details of the publications referred to in this specification are also collected at the end of the description.
The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that that prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any country.
Hepatitis B virus (HBV) can cause debilitating disease conditions and can lead to acute liver failure. HBV is a DNA virus which replicates via an RNA intermediate and utilizes reverse transcription in its replication strategy (Summers and Mason, Cell 29: 403-415, 1982). The HBV genome is of a complex nature having a partially double-stranded DNA structure with overlapping open reading frames encoding surface, core, polymerase and X genes. The complex nature of the HBV genome is represented in FIG. 1. The polymerase consists of four functional regions, the terminal protein (TP), spacer, reverse transcriptase (rt) and ribonuclease (RNAse).
The polymerase gene of HBV overlaps the envelope gene, mutations in the catalytic domain of the polymerase gene can also affect the nucleotide and the deduced amino acid sequence of the envelope protein and vice versa. In particular, the genetic sequence for the neutralization domain of HBV known as the ‘a’ determinant, which is found within the HBsAg and located between amino acids 99 and 169, actually overlaps the major catalytic regions of the viral polymerase protein and in particular domains A and B.
The presence of an HBV DNA polymerase has led to the proposition that nucleoside or nucleotide analogs could act as effective anti-viral agents. Examples of nucleoside or nucleotide analogs currently being tested are penciclovir and its oral form (FCV) [Vere Hodge, Antiviral Chem Chemother 4: 67-84, 1993; Boyd et al., Antiviral Chem. Chemother. 32: 358-363, 1987; Kruger et al., Hepatology 22: 219A, 1994; Main et al., J. Viral Hepatitis 3: 211-215, 1996], Lamivudine [(−)-β-2′-deoxy-3′-thiacytidine]; (3TC or LMV) [Severini et al., Antimicrobial Agents Chemother. 39: 430-435, 1995; Dienstag et al., New England J Med 333: 1657-1661, 1995]. New nucleoside or nucleotide analogs which have already progressed to clinical trials include the pyrimidines Emtricitabine, ((−)-β-L-2′-3′-dideoxy-5-fluoro-3′-thiacydidine; FTC), the 5-fluoro derivative of 3TC, and Clevudine (1-(2-fluoro-5-methyl-β-L-arabino-furanosyl) uracil; L-FMAU), a thymidine analog. Like 3TC, these are pyrimidine derivatives with an unnatural “L”-configuration. Several purine derivatives have also progressed to clinical trials; they include Entecavir (BMS-200, 475; ETV), a carbocyclic deoxyguanosine analog, diaminopurine dioxolane (DAPD), an oral pro-drug for dioxolane guanine ((−)-β-D-2-aminopurine dioxolane; DXG) and Adefovir dipivoxil, an oral prodrug for the acyclic deoxyadenosine monophosphate nucleoside or nucleotide analog Adefovir (9-[phosphonyl-methoxyethyl]-adenine; PMEA). Other drugs in pre-clinical and clinical trials include FLG [Medivir], ACH-126,443 (L-d4C) [Archillion Pharmaceuticals], ICN 2001-3 (ICN) and Racivir (RCV) [Pharmassett]. Whilst these agents are highly effective in inhibiting HBV DNA synthesis, there is the potential for resistant mutants of HBV to emerge during long term antiviral chemotherapy. In patients on prolonged LMV therapy, key resistance mutations are selected in the rt domain within the polymerase at rtM204I/V+/−rtL180M as well as other mutations. The nomenclature used for the polymerase mutations is in accordance with that proposed by Stuyver et al., 2001, supra. LMV is a nucleoside or a nucleotide analog that has been approved for use against chronic HBV infection. LMV is a particularly potent inhibitor of HBV replication and reduces HBV DNA titres in the sera of chronically infected patients after orthotopic liver transplantation (OLT) by inhibiting viral DNA synthesis. LMV monotherapy seems unlikely to be able to control HBV replication in the longer term. This is because emergence of LMV-resistant strains of HBV seems almost inevitable during monotherapy.
Adefovir dipivoxil (ADV: formerly, bis-pom PMEA) is an orally available prodrug of the acyclic deoxyadenosine monophosphate analog adefovir (formerly, PMEA) (FIG. 2). ADV is also a potent inhibitor of HBV replication and has recently been given FDA approval for use against chronic HBV infection. Adefovir dipivoxil differs from other agents in this class in that it is a nucleotide (vs. nucleoside) analog and as such bypasses the first phosphorylation reaction during drug activation. This step is often rate-limiting. Adefovir dipivoxil has demonstrated clinical activity against both wild-type and lamivudine-resistant strains of HBV and is currently in phase m clinical Testing (Gilson et al., J Viral Hepat 6: 387-395, 1999; Perrillo et al., Hepatology 32: 129-134, 2000; Peters et al., Transplantation 68: 1912-1914, 1999; Benhamou et al., Lancet 358: 718-723, 2001). During phase II studies a 30 mg daily dose of adefovir dipivoxil resulted in a mean 4 log10 decrease in viremia over 12 weeks (Heathcote et al., Hepatology 28: A620, 1998).
ADV is a substituted acyclic nucleoside phosphonate. This class of compounds also includes tenofovir disoproxil fumarate (also referred to as tenofovir DF, or tenofovir, or (TFV) or 9-R-(2-phosphonomethoxypropyl)adenine (PMPA) and is marketed as Viread by Gilead sciences).
TFV has antiviral activity against both HBV and HIV (Ying et al., J Viral Hepat. 7(2): 161-165, 2000; Ying et al., J. Viral Hepat. 7(1): 79-83, 2000; Suo et al., J Biol Chem. 273(42): 27250-27258. 1998).
FTC has activity against HBV and HIV (Frick et al., Antimicrob Agents Chemother 37: 2285-2292, 1993).
Nucleoside or nucleotide analog therapy may be administered as monotherapy or combination therapy where two or more nucleoside or nucleotide analogs may be administered. The nucleoside or nucleotide analogs may also be administered in combination with other antiviral agents such as interferon or hepatitis B immunoglobulin (HBIG).
There is a need to monitor for the emergence of nucleoside/nucleotide-analog- or antibody-resistant strains of HBV and to develop diagnostic protocols to detect these resistant viruses and/or to use them to screen for and/or develop or design agents having properties making them useful as anti-viral agents. Defective forms of these resistant strains or antigenic components therefrom are also proposed to be useful in the development of therapeutic vaccine compositions as are antibodies directed to viral surface components.